


Hickeys

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya leaves Carina a few hickeys.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I didn't know how I could continue it sooo

"Good morning," Maya whispered against Carina's shoulder before pressing a soft kiss to it. Last night, Carina had been the little spoon, she was wearing a tank top and underwear while Maya just wore a bra and shorts.

"Buongiorno," Carina muttered, still half asleep. Maya softly kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met, "How are you feeling?" Yesterday had been a rough day, Carina found out she would have to go back to Italy to check on her dad who apparently wasn't doing too great, and today she started a 36 hour shift. "Fine," Carina responded shortly. "Are you sure you don't want me to go to Italy with you?" Maya asked concerned. Before lots and lots of hot sex last night, they talked about Carina going and Maya offered to go with, but the brunette said no. "Si, I'll be fine," Carina said, moving from her side to her back so she could see the blonde. 

Maya's face quickly turned from worry to amusement. She straddled the doctor and started kissing her neck. "No hickeys," Carina demanded when she felt the blonde start to suck and bit. "Too late."

"What?" Carina said loudly, and the blonde sat up. "I might've accidentally left a few last night," Maya shrugged with a smirk. "Maya!" "The good news it only two of them will be visible with your scrubs on," Maya's smirk hadn't left her face. "The ones on your collarbone and neck are definitely gonna be visible with your scrubs, but the one on your boob wont be, unless your patients are seeing your boob in which case we have a problem." Carina groaned as Maya kissed her again. "This is payback, Car," Maya whispered into the kiss. "I gave you one hickey on your neck once!" Carina defended herself.

In truth, the hickey's were a mistake, especially the one on Carina's boob, she just got carried away last night. "Plus you weren't complaining when I was giving them to you," Maya said with a smirk. Carina blushed and Maya smirked even more before leaning down to kiss Carina again. "Ti amo," Maya whispered when they pulled apart. "You're cute when you speaking Italian," Carina said, moving some hair out of Maya's face. "You don't love me too?" Maya said with a fake pout, and Carina rolled her eyes.

As annoying as covering the hickeys up was going to be, Carina was so in love with Maya, she didn't care if the blonde left a million hickeys.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People see Carina's hickeys

"What's on your boob?" Amelia asked as she walked into the attendings lounge when Carina was changing into her scrubs. "Uh nothing," Carina said quickly. "Oh my God, it's a hickey isn't it!?" Amelia yelled loudly. "Who has a hickey?" Jackson asked as he walked in with Meredith. "Carina has one on the top of her boob, she didn't even try to cover it with her bra or makeup," Amelia told the attendings. "Amelia stop!" Carina begged with a flush. The hickeys on her neck and collarbone where covered with makeup, but not well, if someone was really looking they'd be able to find it.

"Aren't you dating Link? Why were you looking at Carina's boobs?" Meredith asked. Carina decided to run out of the lounge before she turned even redder. She was not enjoying that conversation. 

At lunch, she sat in her office filling out charts, Amelia knowing about her hickey completely slipped her mind. "Why did I hear you have a hickey on your boob!?" Andrew yelled as he walked in. Carina turned bright red, "Uh Andrea, uh hai sentito(you heard)?" "Si!" "Accidenti Amelia(Dammit Amelia)!" Carina groaned towards the ceiling. "Actually, I heard from Meredith when she asked if you were seeing anyone because you had a- Is there one on your neck too!?" He yelled when he looked at his sister who was looking up. Carina put her hand on her neck, "Did the makeup wear off?" Andrew scoffed, rolled his eyes and walked away. 

\------------------------------------------

Maya walked into the ER as she was dropping off a patient. She heard two of the residents grabbing the patients gossiping. "Yeah, I heard her brother yelling at her in her office, apparently there's one on her neck too," The first resident said. "I didn't even know Dr. DeLuca was seeing anyone," The other one answered. Maya's cheeks went red before she smirked. Oops. 

When she was back in the aid car with Vic she grabbed her phone and texted Carina. 'So people are seeing you boobs at work?'

\------------------------------------------

Carina grabbed her phone to see who texted her. She scoffed at Maya's text before responding. 'My friend saw it when I was changing scrubs, how do you know?' 

'Two residents were talking about it' was Maya's text back. 

‘ Sono arrabbiata con te(I'm mad at you)’ Carina texted back. 

'Babe I still don't speak Italian, but I love you and I have to go, see you tomorrow night.' Maya replied, and Carina left her on read.

So residents knew. Great. This was gonna be a long shift. 

When Carina's shift ended, she was emotionally exhausted. Everyone had been giving her knowing looks all shift and some residents she didn't know that well had been asking about her love life. It was honestly none of their business but Maya couldn't keep her teeth to herself.

Carina walked into Maya's apartment at 9:52 pm. She expected the blonde to be at a bar or something, Maya didn't have work tomorrow so they were just gonna spend the day together tomorrow, probably in bed.

Carina sighed and walked into the bedroom preparing for it to be empty and for her to just be able to take a shower before Maya got home, but what she saw was unexpected. She saw Maya asleep on the bed in a lacy bra and matching underwear. 

Carina's mouth went dry before she chuckled. Of course Maya fell asleep waiting for her. At the sound, Maya quickly woke up. "I wasn't asleep I was, uhm, meditating," Maya said, it was a painfully obvious bluff. Maya got up and walked over to her girlfriend and Carina smiled. "What's all this?" She asked gesturing towards Maya's outfit. "It's a 'please don't be too mad about the hickeys," Maya said with a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around Carina's neck. Carina chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Your lips aren't allowed to touch me until the hickeys are gone." Maya pouted and pulled Carina's shirt over her head smirking at the still very visible hickeys on her girlfriends body. "But what if I wanna kiss you?" Maya whined, as she undid Carina's belt and started to unbutton the girls pants. 

"Fine, your lips are only allowed to touch my lips, no where else, until the hickeys are gone," Carina compromised. They both knew that Carina probably wasn't gonna stick to that and Maya grinned before going to kiss the taller girl, who moaned into the kiss pretty instantly. Maya knew Carina definitely wasn't gonna stick to the deal.


End file.
